


Lifelong Changes

by 12fandom_trash987



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12fandom_trash987/pseuds/12fandom_trash987
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel go after a demon and unexpectedly find a young girl. With her having no living family, what will they do?





	1. Tragic Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_one_67_impala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_67_impala/gifts).



> This is my first fic, so I'm not sure how good quality it is. I'm also not too sure with tags either. I know this chapter is short; I'll try my best to make the next one longer.

_ Beep! Beep!  _ I groggily opened my eyes and pounded the snooze button belonging to the small alarm clock on my bedside table. I shifted back into the warm blankets on my bed. Mom came running in my room and ripped the blankets away from me. I glared up into her hazel eyes.

“Elizabeth, don’t give me that look! Now, up! Get ready for school,” she said, shifting her auburn hair all on one side.

“Ugh…hey, where’s Dad?” I questioned. She raised her eyebrows before her warm gestured smile turned into a frown.

“Oh! He already left for work.” I raised my eyebrows, but Mom ignored me and left my room. Right then, my stomach churned; worse than any period cramp I’ve ever had. My head throbbed and I crashed down to the floor on the side of my bed.

After several minutes, I regained my balance and started getting dressed. Black skinny jeans, a loose AC/DC shirt with a black background, a black leather jacket, and a black beanie should be sufficient. Yes, I know, I wear a lot of black. Don’t hate. I rush downstairs and out the door.

Sadly, school is less than a mile away from home. I put on my headphones and listened to Bring Me the Horizon. I dramatically lip synced the lyrics as I walked down the pavement towards the death pit.

I walked through the school doors, heading straight for my locker. I approached the white colored lockers. Black sharpie wrote the words;  _ freak _ ,  _ loser _ , and  _ idiot _ , in large font on my locker. I smeared the writing across the locker with the sleeves of my jacket. I quickly got my things and tried to make it through the day.

 

The school day was long and hard. I’m happy to finally head home. When I approach the house, the door is slightly ajar. I cautiously approach, my fists tightly clenched, ready to fight. I walk into the house and gasp, mouth wide open, in shock. Dad, bruised and bloody, was tied to a chair in the living room.

As I walked closer, he tried to speak, but the words didn’t make sense because of the gag in his mouth. I attempted to remove it, but he started fidgeting and squirming against the ropes. I understood why when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned my head just enough to see Mom.

She pulled me up and flung me against the wall. I tried to move, but I couldn’t. I just stood there in silent fear. Mom walked into the kitchen, but I was unable to see what she was doing from this angle. When she left the room, I was able to move again. I ran towards the corner of the living room, sitting with my arms wrapped around my legs and barely visible between the draping green curtains and the lamp.

Mom walked back in holding a large cooking knife. She lunged the knife straight into Dad’s chest; blood splattered on her slender figure as I then tightly shut my eyes, trying my best not to whimper and cry. My eyes open again when three men barge through the doors. They were all tall, the tallest having dark brown hair, wearing jeans and a flannel, similar to the other man who had dark blond hair and light freckles scattered across his face. The shortest, but still tall, man was wearing a suit underneath a khaki trench coat.

The ‘short’ man placed his hand on Mom’s head; bright orange like light came out from her eyes and mouth. I shook my head, hoping this was all just a terrible nightmare. Mom dropped dead onto the floor with her eyes melted and turned to blood.

Although I tried to keep it together, I just couldn’t at this point. I fought against it, but several whimpers followed by two large sobs came out. The three men snapped their heads up, looking for where the sounds came from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries, so just read and find out for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took me a while to write. I'll do my best to update as much as possible!

Sam’s POV

I heard a series of loud, heartbroken sobs come from the corner of the room. Dean, Cas, and I all snapped our heads up instinctively, curious as to whom the sobs belonged to. We slowly approached, ready for anything with weapons in hand. I let my guard down when I saw a small girl curled up in the corner. She seemed to be around 11 or 12 by the looks of it. Dean and Cas did the same at the sight of her.

Cas said solemnly, “She doesn’t appear to be a threat, I’ll be on my way now.” With that, he left Dean and I alone with the girl.

“Did Angie and George have a kid we didn’t know about?” Dean whispered to me. I turned toward him.

“I guess so,” I replied, just loud enough so only Dean could hear. I kneeled down to the girl’s level and reached out my hand. She flinched as my large hand touched her elbow. “Hey, we’re not gonna hurt you alright?”

I moved closer to the girl as she started to sob even harder than she was before. She flinched and tried to scoot away, but she couldn’t due to the lack of room.

“So, my name’s Sam Winchester,” I started, “that’s my brother Dean.” I gestured to him as I said his name. “Can you tell me yours?” I waited for the girl to respond, but she didn’t. The poor girl must be terrified, having just watched her parents die.

Dean crouched down right beside me and started speaking in a rough, husky voice, “See, we want to help you, we really do, but in order to do that we need you to talk. So, talk.” Again, no reply; just sobs.

“So, let’s get out of here, okay? Would you like that?” I ask. The girl sobs even harder; I’m quite surprised she hasn’t collapsed from exhaustion. “Come on, can you get up for me?” I take my arm to try to help her get up, but she doesn’t even budge. Instead, just still balled up crying into her legs.

I look to Dean and mumbled, “Well, what do we do?” He shrugged and came closer to the girl. 

“We understand that you’re scared, alright, but you’re gonna be okay. Now, we need you to be brave and talk. Do you think you can do that?” Dean said comfortingly. The girl didn’t have a vocal response, but visibly nodded.

“Nice work, Dean,” I muttered. He nodded and looked back to the girl.

“That’s great,” he said. “First thing, let’s get out of here. Then, we’ll talk. Does that sound alright?” Again, only nodding.

“Can you look up at me?” I asked. She slowly picked her head up to look at me. “Keep looking at me, alright.” Dean and I helped her up by her arms, so she could stand. She starting sobbing all over again, and I understood why when I saw where she was looking.

“Hey, hey, look at me alright!” Dean said, whilst heading over to stand between the girl and her dead parents.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean’s POV

Sam and I led the girl outside, both having a firm grip on her arms and doing our best to block her parents from view. She was quite lean and without much muscle. She was short; 5 feet tall was a pretty good estimate. Her long, dark brown hair nearly covered her red, tear streaked face and hazel eyes.

The three of us made our way towards baby. I hopped in the driver’s seat as Sammy opened the backseat door for the girl and followed her, sitting in the middle. I looked at him through the rearview mirror, but he simply shrugged his shoulders. Sam put his arm around her in a consoling way and pulled her a bit closer to his chest as she started to cry again. I quickly texted another hunter to take care of the bodies before driving off.

I’ve been driving for about 25 minutes; I’ve just gotten on the expressway. The girl’s stopped crying, well, for now at least. She’s leaned into Sam with her head resting near his chest with her hands tightly gripping his jacket and flannel shirt. She was uncontrollably fidgeting; clearly extremely anxious.

“So, what’s your name, kid?” I asked, looking at the girl through the rearview mirror. She stayed silent. “I can’t hear you if you don’t speak up.”

“Dean, let’s just wait until we get to the motel, okay,” Sam stated. I sighed and pressed harder on the gas pedal. We could’ve prevented this if we’d just gotten there a little sooner. If we’d gotten there a little sooner a little girl wouldn’t have lost her parents.

 

I pull the car over, into the motel parking space just outside our room. I got out and around the car to open the car door for Sam and the girl. Sam helped her get out before following right behind. She was still extremely fidgety and anxious. Sam and I led the girl into the room and sat her down on one of the beds.

“So, can you tell us your name?” Sam asked gently, seated right next to her. She nodded her head and started to speak.

“Uh, m-m-m-my n-n-na,” she started before dropping her head in embarrassment and shame.

“Just take your time, okay. Take deep breaths,” I said. She slowly lifted her head up, but still not making eye contact. She took several deep breaths before starting to speak again.

“M-my n-n-name i-is E-El-El-Eliz-Elizabeth Ma-Marie S-S-Sco-Scott,” she finished and let out several breaths of air she had been holding.

“Elizabeth, do you have any relatives you can stay with?” Sam asked. Elizabeth shook her head. “You can stay with us until we figure this mess out. You must be pretty hungry, so Dean’ll run out to go grab us some food. What do you want to eat?” Elizabeth looked flustered, as if she’s never been asked that question her entire life.

“Uuuuhhhh,” she starts, “I’m really down for anything. Whatever you want to eat; I’m good with that.” I smiled before Sam called after me.

“Don’t just get a bunch of junk food. Try to get something at least somewhat healthy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I mumbled. I walked out the door and made my way towards the Impala.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth’s POV

Dean had just left to go get some food, leaving Sam and me alone.

“How old are you?” Sam asked. The question took me off guard and I jumped a little.

“I turned 12 about five months ago. My birthday is April 7th.” Sam nodded. “There are so many questions I want to ask. Why did Mom kill Dad? Why didn’t she kill me? What killed Mom? What’s going to happen to me now?” I accidentally thought out loud. Tears started to swell in my eyes as my cheeks flushed the deepest red imaginable. Sam looked me right in the eye.

“Your mom didn’t kill your dad,” he said seriously. He continued after seeing the confused look on my face. “Your mom was possessed by a demon, so your mom didn’t kill your dad, a demon did. The guy who killed your mom was an angel. His name is Castiel and he’s a good guy, I promise. He only did that to kill the demon. Dean and I are hunters; we hunt demons and monsters all the time. That’s all you need to know for now,” he finished, patting my knee. I sat there, jaw dropped.

“I’m sorry, this is just a lot to take in,” I said nervously.

“That’s alright.” Sam gave me a moment to process all that he said before saying, “So, what do you want to do until Dean gets back?”

“Maybe watch TV or something?” I suggested.

“Okay, what do you want to watch? Cartoons? A movie?”

“Um, is Adventure Time on?”

“Well, let’s see,” Sam replied. He grabbed the remote control for the large motel TV. He turned the TV on and flipped through channels until Adventure Time played on the screen. We both sat on the bed intently watching the TV.

 

After about two hours, Sam turned down the TV when Dean came through the door holding several bags of food and drinks in the crook of his arm.

“Salad and a protein shake for the nerdy giant. Two cheeseburgers with extra cheese, two orders of chili cheese fries, and two banana milkshakes for the lady and myself,” Dean said while presenting each of us with our food. “Oh, yeah, and two apple pies. One for me and one for the lady and nerdy giant to share.” Sam scoffed at Dean’s statements.

I ate my cheeseburger, and that’s when my stomach started to become extremely uncomfortable. Still, I persevered through the fries and milkshake.

“Can I have some pie?” I asked.

“Yeah, help yourself,” Dean said, cramming the last two bites of his burger into his mouth. I cut a medium sized slice out of the tin, placing it on a paper plate. Just before I could take a bite, Dean took a can whipped cream and covered every inch of the slice in the white fluff before I could say anything. I awkwardly smiled at him before painfully finishing the slice.

“You want any more?” Dean asked thoughtfully. I politely shook my head and sat there, with two hands on my cramping stomach.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked. “Stomach ache?” I opened my mouth to respond, but quickly closed it and ran to the bathroom. Sam and Dean hurriedly followed with looks of extreme concern as I started vomiting into the foul-smelling toilet. I shoved Dean’s hands away as they made their way to my forehead. Dean seemed to be taken aback for a second.

“I don’t ha-” I started before I resumed vomiting. “I don’t have a fever. I’m lac-”

“-tose intolerant,” Sam finished for me. He shot Dean a deadly glare.

“What? I didn’t know!” Dean defended.

“Sorry,” I said, feeling guilty for not telling them.

“It’s okay, but please let us know if you have any other kind of medical condition. Alright?” Sam said. I nodded my head before vomiting again.

 

After about half an hour of me puking my guts out, I got ready for bed. I went to go sleep on the couch, but Dean yanked me up by both of my arms and led me to one of the beds.

“Sleep here, I’ll take the couch,” he said before making his way to turn off the lights. “Sleep well. It’s gonna be a long drive tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave in the comments what you think as well as suggestions for upcoming chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this fic is going. Let me know what you think along with any suggestions for future chapters!


End file.
